Bladers of the Caribbean
by AmeliaHawkins
Summary: The Blade Breakers visit a friend in the Caribbean and have to defeat an evil Sorceress. Please r & r!


1  
  
Tyson, Max, Ray and Kai sat around the fireplace at Tyson's house. Outside, small snowflakes fell everywhere, turning green and colorful fields into white and cold ones and covering the streets with an icy-cold thin layer of ice. The kids drank hot chocolate as they joke around. Kai, silently, stared into the burning flames.  
  
"All this snow reminds me of Russia." said Tyson as he looked through the window.  
  
"The temperature is getting colder." said Max.  
  
"Yeah, I wish we could spend the holidays somewhere warmer." said Ray smiling.  
  
"Guys! Guys!" said Kenny as he came inside the house, running and with a bright smile in his face and an envelope in his right hand.  
  
"What is it Kenny?" asked Max.  
  
"Look what I got!" said Kenny as he took 5 airplane tickets from inside the envelope.  
  
"Are those airplane tickets?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Yeah! My friend Gen sent them."  
  
"That is so cool! Where are we going?" asked Ray.  
  
"To the Caribbean."  
  
"Caribbean! As in pretty beaches, sunny days, no snow and fun?!!" said Tyson impressed.  
  
"Yup. The plane leaves today, in a few hours."  
  
"Grandpa!!" called Tyson.  
  
"I'm going to call my mom." said Max as he took the phone and pressed a few numbers.  
  
"I asked my parents already." said Kenny smiling.   
  
"What is it Tyson?" asked Tyson's grandpa as he went inside the living room.  
  
"We are going to the Caribbean!!" said Tyson jumping up and down.  
  
Tyson's grandpa raised his left eyebrow and looked at Kenny incredulously.  
  
"That's true, we're going to visit a friend of mine." said Kenny smiling.  
  
"Oh, ok. Then go and pack your stuff." he said with a big smile.  
  
"C'mon!! My mom said yes!" said Max.  
  
Max, Ray and Tyson ran to pack their belongings.  
  
"Kai... aren't you coming with us?"  
  
"Uh... yes, I'll go pack my stuff too."  
  
2  
  
Minutes later the kids were ready and Tyson's grandpa took them to the airport. As they waited for the plane they decided to check the shops in the airport.  
  
"Kenny, do they Beyblade in the Caribbean?" asked Tyson as he looked at a postcard.  
  
"Oh, yes. Not as much as we do here, but Gen told me about a few kids that Beyblade. Actually, she is in a team, they call themselves the Storm Riders." answered Kenny looking at some souvenirs.  
  
"Really! I hope that they are good, I would love to have a Bey battle with one of them."  
  
"I'm not quite sure, we don't talk about Bayblade too much."  
  
"How did you meet Gen?" asked Ray as he took a key chain.  
  
"I met her a few months ago on a chat room over the internet."  
  
"So, why did she sent those airplane tickets." asked Max looking at some pens.  
  
"I'm not quite sure, but I think that she needs our help."  
  
"Our help?! Why?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Well, she told me that her friends were in trouble and that only the most skilled Bladers would be able to help them."  
  
"Passengers of flight number 31, going to the Caribbean, please come to door #14, your flight is about to leave."  
  
"That's our flight!!" said Max.  
  
"Yeah." said Ray.  
  
"In the airplane you'll tell us more about Gen and her friends, ok?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Ok."  
  
They all left the store and ran towards door #14. Kai was there already, staring at them as serious as ever.  
  
3  
  
As the plane landed in the Luis Muñoz Rivera airport the kids could see the beautiful palm trees and the crystal-clean beaches.   
  
"This is awesome!" said Max.  
  
"Is way better than I ever imagined!" said Ray.  
  
"I can hardly wait to be out there!" said Tyson.  
  
"This place is beautiful, I'm glad that I accepted the invitation." thought Kai.  
  
"Welcome to Puerto Rico! The temperature in Puerto Rico is 80 degrees and the hour is 11:59 am. ¡Bienvenidos a Puerto Rico! La temperatura en Puerto Rico es 80 grados y la hora es 11:59 am." said the airhostess as the airplane landed.   
  
"C'mon guys, we are finally in the Caribbean!" said Kenny.   
  
As soon as they went out the airplane, the Caribbean's warm breeze softly caressed their faces and welcomed them.  
  
"This is great!" said Tyson with a huge grin.  
  
As they walked through the airport they heard many people greeting each other in different languages. Finally, Kenny saw a familiar face. A girl with long brown hair and pretty shiny green eyes.  
  
"Gen!" said Kenny as he ran towards her.  
  
"Kenny!" said the girl as she hugged him.  
  
"Guys, come over here. I found Gen!  
  
"Oh, hi Gen." said Max as he shook her hand. "My name is Max."  
  
"Oh, yes, Kenny told me about you. I believe that your bit beasts name is Draciel, right?" she said smiling.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Hello, I'm Ray." he said shaking her hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you Ray. How's Driger?"  
  
"He's great!"  
  
"Hiyaz! I am Tyson."   
  
"Woah! I'm finally meeting the infamous Tyson and I can't wait to meet Dragoon!" she said as she shook Tyson's hand.  
  
"I bet that you are Kai, Dranzer's owner."  
  
"You've guessed right." he said as he took a bow.  
  
Gen answered with a bow too.  
  
"I've been feeling really down lately, but you're visit has raised my spirits."  
  
"I'm glad that we make you feel better." said Kenny smiling.  
  
Gen smiled back.  
  
"Please find your luggage and follow me." she said.  
  
The kids took their stuff and followed Gen.  
  
They stopped in front of a small airplane.  
  
"This airplane will take us to my hometown. Please go inside and take a sit."  
  
4  
  
A few hours later the kids arrived at Gen's home in a town called Ponce. They sat in the living room and Gen explained her problem.   
  
"A week ago an evil sorceress, called Twatha, came to this town claiming to be the best Blader in the world. Some kids got mad and decided to challenge her. She was far too strong for them, so she defeated them and stole their bit beasts. My friends, Ryuichi, Shoney and Jalen tried to defeat her in order to get all the other kids' bit beasts back, but she defeated them too. Now they are trapped in the Sorceress' castle's dungeons." said Gen sadly.  
  
"That's terrible! We've got to do something!" said Tyson concerned.  
  
"That's why I called you. As long as I know you are the best Beybladers in the world and I know that you'll be able to defeat them. I can feel it here, inside my heart."  
  
"Well, yeah, we are the bests." said Tyson.  
  
"Tyson!" scolded Ray.   
  
Kenny opened his laptop.  
  
"Dizzi, do you have any information on Twatha?" asked Kenny.  
  
"Twatha, the evil sorceress of the Caribbean. She and her bit beast, Dark Seraph, stole 200 bit beasts back in 1970, but a group of talented Beybladers, the Storm Riders, defeated her and got everyone's bit beasts back. After that incredible match she was banished." said Dizzi.  
  
"Storm Riders? Isn't that your team, Gen?" asked Max.  
  
"The original Storm Riders were our parents. They gave us their Beyblades. But as you can see we are not as strong as they were."  
  
"So, it seems like somehow, Twatha, got back and is stronger than before." said Ray.  
  
"Yes, but ever since I saw you I could feel your intense vital force and the huge bond that you have with your bit beasts. I thrust you."   
  
"How come she didn't trap you?" asked Kai.  
  
"Well, that's because I don't Beyblade much... I didn't go with my friends when they tried to stop her. I regret that, I wish I had been there, maybe with my help they could've destroyed Twatha."  
  
"Don't blame yourself, things happen for a reason." said Max.  
  
"Ray's right." said Kenny.   
  
"So, where's Twatha's castle?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Deep in the Dark Forest."  
  
"We should get going or else it might be too late." said Ray.  
  
5  
  
After minutes of walking through a dense forest they found a big castle. Dark clouds surrounded the building; crows flew all over singing a deadly song.  
  
"Well, let's go inside." said Tyson.  
  
I... I... I'm not sure about you guys, but I think that this place is a little too creepy for my taste. I'll wait for you outside." said Kenny shivering.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Ray.  
  
"Y... y... yeah, Dizzi will keep me company."  
  
"Kenny, you are such a scaredy-cat." said Max.  
  
Kai slowly opened the door, it made a screechy sound and a flock of bats came from inside the castle. They yelled and ran inside the castle, Kenny too.  
  
"Chief, didn't you say that you were going to stay outside." said Tyson.  
  
"Oh... yuh, but I don't like bats!"  
  
"Calm down Kenny, if we stick together we'll be just fine." said Gen.   
  
"Gen is right." said Max.   
  
Suddenly the door closed and the kids were embraced by the darkness.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" yelled Kenny.  
  
"Is ok Kenny, we are here." said Gen holding his hand.  
  
"Uh, yeah, thanks." said Kenny with a trembling voice.  
  
"We must hold hands and walk through this hall with our backs against the wall." said Ray.  
  
They began their journey through the dark and chilly hall.  
  
"Waahh!!" yelled Kenny.  
  
"What is it Chief?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Something touched my foot!!"  
  
"Ha! Ha! Sorry, that was me." said Kai.  
  
"Oh..." said Kenny.  
  
"Do you see what I see?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Yeah! If you are talking about the light at the end of the hall, yes I can see it too." said Max.  
  
"Let's keep on walking, we'll be there in no time." said Gen.  
  
They finally reached a circular room. The wall had strange symbols in red with a cream background and the floor was all white. There were neither doors nor windows. The only thing in the whole room was an oval mirror that hanged from the wall.   
  
"I looove visitors!" said an eerie voice.  
  
"Who said that?" asked Kenny scared.  
  
"Me." said a man. He was as white as a paper and you could see through his body. "Hullo! I'm Nathan Covington."  
  
"Are you a..." asked Ray but Nathan completed his question.  
  
"... ghost? Yes."  
  
Kenny was petrified.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Tyson defiantly.  
  
"What do I want? Kid, I want so many things. But, is not what I want that concerns you, but what you want."  
  
"We want to Beyblade against the evil sorceress Twatha and set all the kids and their bit beasts free." said Gen.  
  
"Oh... you are like the 5th group of kids that come here with the same purpose. It is really hard to defeat Twatha, but not impossible. Please walk through that mirror."  
  
"Hey! Unlike you, we are alive and can't walk through objects!." said Tyson.  
  
Nathan rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh! I get it! It isn't real!" said Gen.  
  
Nathan nodded.  
  
"What? I don't understand!" said Max.  
  
Gen walked towards the mirror, put her hand through it and then got through.   
  
"See?" she said from the other side.  
  
"Oh! I see, is a spell!" said Ray as he walked towards the mirror and crossed to the other side.  
  
Then Kai did the same, then Max and next Tyson.  
  
"Kenny!!" called Tyson.  
  
"Uh... yeah, coming." he said trying to believe his eyes.  
  
"Good luck!" said Nathan with a wink.  
  
Kenny smiled and crossed through.   
  
6  
  
Meanwhile, in a dark room of the palace a thin and tall woman chants in a strange language. She has black hair and eyes the same color.   
  
"Tempus, Spatium. Spatium, Tempus." she said as she looked into a small mirror.  
  
Images appeared in the mirror. Max, Tyson, Ray and Kai used their bit beasts' most powerful attacks against Twatha and banished her.   
  
"No!!!! That's not possible. I have to do something." she said angrily.  
  
"Yes... I have a plan." she said with a malicious grin.  
  
"Infinitus exsecratio, dei sceleratus." she said as she poured strange ingredients inside a cauldron.   
  
Suddenly a mysterious smoke rose from the insides of the cauldron, slowly it took the shape of a monster with three heads.  
  
"Who dares to wake Geryon from his sacred sleep?" asked the monster.  
  
"Geryon, I need your help. I just had a vision and saw how 4 kids defeated me. I need to gain the Ultimate Power."  
  
"Twatha, you know that even though you are one of the strongest sorceress you can't handle all that power."  
  
"I don't care. I need it! Otherwise I'll be banished!"  
  
"As you wish... but I've warned you!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Just do it!"  
  
"Aer, Ignis, Terra, Aqua, Spiritus, Infinitus potentia proximare."  
  
Darkness surrounded Twatha and she fainted.  
  
"Finis!" said Geryon.   
  
Twatha stood up, her eyes had a strange silver glow.  
  
"I can feel the power, I'm stronger than ever before."  
  
7  
  
The other side was another hall, this one was bigger and wasn't as dark as the one before.   
  
"I hope that we find that Twatha lady soon, I'm hungry." said Tyson.  
  
"Tyson! How can you think about food in a moment like this!" said Kenny.  
  
"Ha! Ha! Sorry Chief, but my stomach is grumbling."  
  
"Tyson, you have to concentrate. Stop thinking about food for a while." said Kai sternly.  
  
Tyson's stomach grumbled.  
  
"See, it's not me is my stomach. It's been hours since my last meal!"  
  
"I think that I have something..." said Gen as she checked her pockets.   
  
"Yes! You are lucky Tyson." said Gen as she gave a small chocolate bar to Tyson.  
  
"Thanks! This will keep me going for a while!" he said as he chewed the chocolate.  
  
"Look guys! There are strange symbols in this wall." said Ray.  
  
"Yeah! This one looks interesting." said Max as he touched it.  
  
Suddenly, a door opened on the floor and Max, Ray and Kai fell through it.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" they yelled as they fell.  
  
"MAX, RAY, KAI!!" yelled Tyson, Gen and Kenny as they tried to reach for them but the door closed too fast.  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Kenny.  
  
"We'll have to find the switch that Max touched." said Tyson.  
  
"Oh! I know, it was this one." said Gen as she pressed the same symbol that Max had touch, but nothing happened.  
  
"That's strange, I'm quite sure that it was this one." she said.  
  
"Maybe it can be used only once." said Kenny.  
  
"Yeah... but then... how will we ever find them?!"  
  
"What would happen if I touch this one?" asked Kenny as he pressed one of he symbols.  
  
Swoosh! A flying ax flew right above Kenny's head.  
  
"What was that?" ha asked.  
  
"Believe me, you don't want to know." said Tyson.  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
Tyson pressed another symbol and nothing happened.  
  
"I know! I'll ask Dizzi to translate this symbols!" said Kenny  
  
"Great idea!" said Gen.  
  
"Yeah!" said Tyson  
  
Kenny opened his laptop, scanned the surface and let Dizzi do the translation.  
  
"The symbols that look like arrows are the ones that open the doors." said Dizzi after a while.  
  
"Good, but how will we ever know which one will take us to Kai, Max and Ray." said Tyson.  
  
"Just push one and we'll see." said Gen.  
  
Tyson pressed one of the symbols, a door opened right below them and they fell through it.   
  
8  
  
Meanwhile, Ray, Max and Kai went down a slimy slide and then appeared in a strange room full of candles.  
  
"I'm so sorry guys!" said Max.  
  
"Is ok, all we have to focus now is in finding the others." said Ray.  
  
"Welcome to my Chamber of Madness!" said a kid. "I am Dylan, master Blader and I am ready to defeat each of you, one at a time of course. Who will be the first one to accept my challenge?"  
  
"Leave this guy to me!" said Ray. "I want to have some fun today!"  
  
"Let it riiiiiiiiippp!" said a voice from nowhere.   
  
Ray and Dylan launched their Beyblades.  
  
"This shall be easy!" said Dylan.  
  
Both Beyblades spin fast and hit each other a few times.  
  
"Ice Blizzard Gamaelion!" said Dylan and his bit beast perform an amazing blizzard.  
  
"Tiger Claw Driger!" said Ray as Driger hit Gamaelion and instantly Dylan's Beyblade fell.  
  
"What the...?" said Dylan surprised.  
  
"You are stronger than I thought, but beware of my brothers." he said as he picked up his Beyblade and walked away.  
  
"Now, is my turn and I won't be so easy!" said a girl. "I am Lucy Belle and I'm way stronger than my little brother."  
  
"We'll see!" said Max.  
  
"Let it riiiiiiip!" said the same voice as before.  
  
Both launched their Beyblades.  
  
"Augury, Evanescence!" said Lucy.  
  
Her bit beast disappeared.  
  
"Wha...?" said Max impressed.  
  
"I guess is not so easy when you can't see your opponent." laughed Lucy Belle.  
  
"Max, you know what to do, don't be afraid. He's there, you just have to sense him." said Kai.  
  
"Yes, Kai is right." thought Max as he closed his eyes and sensed Augury.   
  
"I can feel you." he thought.  
  
"Draciel!!! Attack!"  
  
Draciel spin faster and faster, until he raised a cloud of dust. Augury appeared and Draciel knocked him off.  
  
"Not fair!!" yelled Lucy Belle. "Wait until Damien comes, he'll take all of you at one and with his right hand tied!" said Lucy as she picked her Beyblade and walked away.  
  
"Lucy was kind enough to introduce me, so there's no need to tell you that I'm Damien."  
  
"Stop the silly presentation and let's Beyblade," said Kai sternly.   
  
"As you wish, I'll win anyway."  
  
"Let itttt riiiiiip!!" said the same unknown voice once again.  
  
"Avenger! Trembling!"  
  
Avenger jumped up and down and made the floor tremble. Kai, Max and Ray fell to the floor.  
  
"What do you think now!"  
  
"You are just a show off!" said Kai trying to stand.  
  
"Aww, the baby can't stand up! Need a helping hand?! Ha! Ha!" he joked.  
  
"No thanks! Dranzer! Flamethrower!!"  
  
Dranzer was about to stop spinning, but he used all his strength and performed a flamethrower like never before. Avenger fell, Dranzer had defeated him.  
  
Damien didn't look so happy, he just took his Beyblade and walked away.  
  
"Show off!" said Kai seriously.  
  
"There's a gate over there, maybe it will lead us to the others." said Ray.  
  
"I hope so." said Max.  
  
9  
  
The door led Gen, Kenny and Tyson into a big room made of big brown rocks. The gate led Ray, Max and Kai to that room as well.  
  
"Guys!" said Tyson as he ran towards Kai, Ray and Max.  
  
They smiled.  
  
"Are you all ok?" asked Kenny.  
  
"Yes, we are." answered Ray.  
  
"How'd you got here?" asked Gen.  
  
"After we fell we landed on a strange room, then we fought with three kids and at last we went through that gate." said Max pointing towards the gate.  
  
Suddenly a dark mist surrounded them and two silver eyes glowed in the dark. The mist disappeared and they finally saw that the glowing eyes belonged to Twatha.  
  
"Prepare to hand over your bit-beasts! With them my collection will be complete and I'll be able to take over the world!" said Twatha cackling.  
  
"No way Jose! We are going to stop you no matter what!" said Tyson.   
  
"Fool!" said Twatha as she launched her Beyblade.  
  
Tyson launched his as well. This was going to be the hardest fight ever, there were no rules and only two options, winning or handing over their bit beasts. Max launched his Beyblade and Ray too. Kenny sat in a corner consulting Dizzi as Kai launched his Beyblade. Gen didn't know what to do, she wasn't very good at Beyblading but she had to do something. She took her Pink and Red Beyblade from her pocket and launched it.  
  
"Dark Seraph, Pandemonium Spin!"  
  
Dark Seraph spin and spin faster each time and made a giant vortex.  
  
"Dranzer, Flamethrower!" said Kai.  
  
Dranzer threw an enormous flame that made the vortex stop.  
  
"Dark Seraph, Maleficus Storm!"  
  
Dark Seraph made an intense sand storm and the kids had to close their eyes.   
  
"Kenny, Dark Seraph is too strong. They'll have to fight together as one to defeat him." said Dizzi.   
  
"Guys! Dizzi says that the only way to defeat him is to fight together as one!" yelled Kenny.  
  
They nodded. Gen wasn't so sure, she was scared, but the thought of her friends and the hope that she had in the Blade Breakers gave her strength.  
  
"Dark Seraph, Flute of Doom!"  
  
Dark Seraph played a creepy song and made a huge black ball of energy.   
  
"Dranzer, Fire Arrow"   
  
"Dragoon, Phantom Hurricane"   
  
"Draciel, Metal Ball"   
  
"Driger, Tiger Claw"   
  
"Renzzer, Aqua Blast" said Gen.  
  
Renzzer, her bit-beast was a graceful pink dolphin.   
  
The 5 bit beasts joined their moves and created an immense white energy ball, thrice as big as Dark Seraph's, so bright that everyone had to close their eyes. Both energy balls clashed and a thunder-like sound filled the castle. Hundreds of bit beasts filled the room, then disappeared and a sudden silence fell all over. Twatha was nowhere to be seen nor was Dark Seraph.   
  
At the dungeons each bit beasts returned to its owner, the doors flung open and the kids escaped.   
  
"I can't believe it, we actually did it!" said Ray.  
  
"Yeah! I fight like this deserves pizza!" said Tyson.  
  
"Tyson!" said Max.  
  
"What? I'm still hungry."  
  
All the kids that were trapped in the dungeons came inside the room. Three kids ran towards Gen and she hugged them.  
  
"Guys, these are my friends Ryuichi."   
  
Ryuichi had black hair and dark eyes.  
  
"Hullo!" he said.  
  
"This one is Shoney."   
  
He had black hair and dark eyes too.  
  
"Hello everybody!"  
  
"And this one is Jalen."  
  
Jalen was blond and had blue eyes.  
  
"Hi there everyone!"  
  
They greet each other.  
  
"Guys! I really don't know how to thank you." said Gen.  
  
"Hey, you sent us those wonderful tickets, that's more than enough!" said Ray.  
  
"Yeah and gave us the chance to have the Beybattle of our lives!" said Max.   
  
"You also gave us the chance to meet new friends." said Kenny.  
  
Gen gave Kenny a kiss on his left check and he blushed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, but there's something missing!" said Tyson.  
  
"What?" asked Shoney.  
  
"Pizza!!"   
  
"Oh, sure! I'll take you to the best place around here, my dad's restaurant." answered Jalen.  
  
"Is everything really over?" thought Kai.  
  
"Will Twatha ever be back?" thought Ryuichi.  
  
As if they were reading each other's minds they looked straight into each other's eyes.  
  
10  
  
"The pizza was great!" said Tyson as they went out of the Jalen's dad's restaurant.  
  
"I'm glad that you liked it." said Jalen smiling.  
  
"Now, there's something that I've wanted to do ever since I got here." said Ray.  
  
"What is that?" asked Shoney.  
  
"Go to the beach!" he answered.  
  
"C'mon! Follow me, I'll show you the best one!" said Jalen as ran and he prompted the others to follow him.   
  
Ray, Max and Tyson ran behind him, but Kenny, Gen, Kai and Ryuichi simply walked, unlike the others, they weren't in a hurry.  
  
Meanwhile, in Twatha's castle a silver orb made of light glowed in the middle of the room in which the kids had destroyed Twatha. The orb moved frenetically all over the room, faster and faster every time until it exploded making a creepy sound. The figure of a woman could be seen behind the veil of silver light that the orb explosion had caused, it was Twatha, she had finally unleashed the Ultimate Power and it had brought her back to life.  
  
Jalen and Tyson were the first ones to get to the beach. There were lots of palm trees, with delicious coconuts on top. The soft sand felt good under their bare foot.   
  
"Woooooohooo!" yelled Tyson excitedly.  
  
Jalen laughed.  
  
"This is awesome!" said Ray when he got there.  
  
"Wow! I've never seen a beach as beautiful as this one." said Max.  
  
"I told you this one was the best!" said Jalen.  
  
"This beach is some sort of our headquarters, we like to come here to play and relax." said Shoney.  
  
Kenny and Gen finally got there, followed by Kai and Ryuichi.   
  
"I'm going in for a swim." said Tyson.  
  
"No way Mister!" said Gen.  
  
"Why?" he asked raising his brow.  
  
"You just ate pizza, is dangerous." said Gen.  
  
"Oh, that, yeah." said Tyson laughing.  
  
Kai sat on the shore, the salty water touched his toe tips. Ryuichi sat under a palm tree thinking about Twatha, something wasn't right about the way that she had disappeared.   
  
"Well then... What about a Beybattle Jalen?!" asked Tyson.  
  
"Yeah! It will be an honor to battle against one of the bests!" he answered.  
  
"Let itttt Riiiiiippp!" yelled Max as Tyson and Jalen launched their Beyblades.  
  
Jalen's light blue and white blade spin fast and so did Tyson's.  
  
Kenny and Gen watched the battle trough their laptops' camera analyzing every move.  
  
"Ren, Rough Bite!" commanded Jalen as his bit beast attacked.  
  
Ren was an immense light blue shark. He tried to hit Dragoon, but Dragoon blocked the attack.  
  
"Dragoon attack!!!" commanded Tyson.  
  
Ren performed an amazing movement that caused a shield and deflected Dragoon's attack.   
  
Tyson had to admit that Jalen was good.  
  
"Dragoooon!!! Phantom Hurricane!!"   
  
"Ren!!!! Metal Fin!!"  
  
Both bit-beats performed the attacks, clashed and raised a cloud of sand. When the sand dispersed they could clearly see that both blades were down.  
  
Tyson laugh, Jalen too.  
  
"I guess that we'll have to call it a draw!" said Tyson shaking Jalen's hand.  
  
"Yeah buddy!"   
  
"That was an amazing battle!" said Ray. "Hey Shoney! Wanna battle?"  
  
"Sure." he answered smiling.  
  
"Let itttt Riiiiiippp!" said Max as the kids launched their Beyblades.  
  
"Drigger! Tiger Claw!" yelled Ray.  
  
"Treekeet Aerial Blast!" yelled Shoney.  
  
Shoney's blade was green and white and his bit-beast, Treekeet, was an agile green parrot.   
  
Suddenly, sinister clouds covered the sun and the sky turned dark. Ray and Shoney stopped the Beybattle and picked their blades.  
  
"What happened to the sun?!" asked Tyson surprised.  
  
"Seems like there's a storm coming up..." commented Max.  
  
"Yes, and not any kind of storm." said Kai.  
  
"What do you mean Kai?" asked Kenny.  
  
"It's Twatha..." answered Ryuichi.  
  
"Wha...? But, didn't you guys defeated her?" asked Shoney confused.  
  
Twatha finally appeared right in front of the kids and cackled maniacally.  
  
"That's what we thought." answered Gen.  
  
"I guess we'll have to defeat her one more time." said Ray.  
  
"I doubt that you'll be able to." cackled Twatha.   
  
"Yeah, we'll I think that you are wrong!" yelled Tyson determined.  
  
"Bring it on Twatha!" said Jalen.  
  
"Let it riiiiiiip!!!" yelled the kids at the same time as they launched their Beyblades.  
  
Twatha cackled as she launched hers. Kenny analyzed the Blades stats through Dizzi.  
  
"C'mon you guys I know that we can do this!" cheer Kenny.  
  
Dragoon and Ren zigzagged from one side to another, behind them Draciel and Treekeet, jumped up and down, Dranzer and Rittle spin fast making big clouds of sand, and, Drigger and Renzzer spin making a big circle all around them. Rittle was Ryuichi's bit-beast, a slow yet wise turtle. His Beyblade was dark blue and black. What a spectacular formation of Beyblades! The bit-beats soared gracefully on the dark sky.   
  
"Dark Seraph! Apocalypse Rampage!!!" commanded Twatha.  
  
Dark Seraph's eyes glowed like fire flames, he was angry and confused. The bit-beast stood still and made no movement.  
  
Everyone looked at him with confused expressions over their faces.  
  
"What is he doing?" Kenny asked Dizzi.  
  
"I am not sure Chief." answered Dizzi.  
  
"What do you think that you are doing foolish bit-beast!" yelled Twatha.  
  
He turned around and looked at her.  
  
"Attack! Attack! Attack!" yelled Twatha.  
  
And so he did, Dark Seraph attacked Twatha! He threw a blast of fire against her.  
  
"NOOOO!!!!!" yelled the sorceress as the blast hit her.  
  
Twatha disappeared without letting a single trace.  
  
"GRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!" growled Dark Seraph as he disappeared too.  
  
Everyone was astonished, what had just happened? The kids took their Beyblades and wonder if it was all over.  
  
"I don't understand..." said Tyson.  
  
"That bit-beast was far too strong for her to control it." explained Kenny.   
  
"I'm glad that they are both gone." said Max.   
  
"Yeah, I can't imagine what would have happen if Twatha's plans had succeeded." said Shoney.   
  
"Oh boy, you better forget about that. Let's go for a swim." said Jalen.  
  
"Yeah!!!" everyone, but Kai and Ryuichi, agreed.  
  
Kai and Ryuichi looked at each other and smiled, even thought they didn't know each other very well, they knew that they had a lot in common. They all thought that it was great to have new friends. 


End file.
